


speed it up, baby, make me sweat

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Strap-Ons, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Chloe’s in class, but Beca’s in the mood, so there’s really only one thing to do. It’d be interesting if Chloe happened to come home and, I don’t know, catch her during, right?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 48
Kudos: 278





	1. Beca

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, tumblr was down and I was bored so this is just smut for the sake of smut.

There is nothing wrong with Beca and Chloe’s sex life. In fact, Beca is pretty certain that theirs is a much more healthy, active one than many. It has shocked Beca a little bit, in fact, just how physical she is willing to be with Chloe. Actually, it is not just a willingness, it is something of a _need_. Before Chloe, while Beca would only consider one of her prior relationships to have been serious, sex had just been sex, it really wasn’t a huge part of the dynamic. It is with Chloe, though. Even before they lived together, back when they were first dating and Beca was essentially traveling the country with DJ Khaled, they had made time to address that need within them. Beca had never really put much stock into phone sex before, but with Chloe, she’d needed it.

That passion has never dwindled, their carnal need for one another never fading, and honestly, Beca likes it that way. That is not to say that all they are is physical, of course. Beca loves Chloe, she loves her in such a deep and intense way that she had never even known possible before, and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that Chloe feels the same way for her in return. The physical is just… It’s just a bonus. A very, very nice bonus.

However, for the past week, Beca has been feeling a little under the weather. It is just a cold, one that she is finally beginning to get over now, but that had rendered her pretty useless over the course of the last few days. She had certainly not felt like doing anything physical, and Chloe had understood. In fact, she has been nothing but respectful—perfect, even. Perhaps it is the vet student in her that makes Chloe such a great fake-medic, because she has taken excellent care of Beca in her time of need. There have been many bubble baths, steaming bowls of hot soup, and plenty of the two of them laying together on the couch, Beca wrapped up beneath a fluffy blanket, while Chloe hums quietly to herself and delicately plays with Beca’s hair, stroking it comfortingly from her sticky forehead.

But, with Beca now feeling better, she has to admit, she has begun to miss the bedroom stuff.

Considering how well the two seem to keep one another satisfied, Beca doesn’t have much need for self-pleasure anymore. Why use her own hands when Chloe can use hers instead, right? Or one of their toys… Or her tongue…

Beca does not realize just how deeply in her own head she is, how vividly she is seeing that mental image of Chloe lowering slowly yet deliberately down her body, familiar blue eyes hooded and locked with her own, until she feels how hard she is biting down onto her lower lip. It is hard enough to literally hurt, and Beca hisses slightly as she relaxes her jaw. There is a very specific feeling within her, one that causes a sudden rush of prickling heat between her clenched legs, and with Chloe not due home for hours yet, Beca decides that she should do something about it herself.

She considers, for a moment, texting Chloe, but it is a fleeting thought, with Beca deciding that she does not want to disturb her at school. Although really, she should—there have been _many_ times when the roles have been reversed, when Beca has casually opened a text message to be greeted by a picture of her girlfriend in lingerie and an expression so effortlessly telling her _I want you_. But sending a picture while Beca is safely in her office at work is very different to Beca doing so while Chloe is at school (and Chloe totally takes better mirror selfies than Beca does anyway) so she suppresses the urge. There is a much deeper urge to tend to right now, anyway; the kind that has Beca sinking further back against the propped up pillows on her side of the bed, her hand beginning to easily explore.

It almost feels weird, doing this without Chloe, seeking that release without her. Of course, Chloe is the motivation here, she is the vivid picture at the forefront of Beca’s active imagination as her lids flutter slowly shut, and somehow it is easy for Beca to imagine that the hand currently traveling beneath the fabric of her pajama shorts does not belong to her, and is in fact being controlled entirely by Chloe.

In fact, she realizes that she is even moving it in the same way Chloe does, fingers ghosting feather lightly over the top of her panties, almost like she is teasing herself in that same way Chloe so famously does. Beca lets out that same shaky, irritable breath she does when it is Chloe touching her, teasing her, the feeling of heat beneath her fingers so prominent, her body so obviously desperate for more.

It’s incredible, the way Chloe can turn her on so effortlessly without even actually being there, without actually doing anything. The aching between her legs begins to spread in such a delicious, specific way as she presses a finger more firmly against herself, rubbing down against her sensitive clit, and already growing desperate for more. But Beca knows that Chloe would not give her that, not yet. So, she continues to stroke the tip of her finger over the wet fabric of her panties, until her thighs are spreading easily against the mattress, and she can no longer ignore her own desperation.

Chloe would tease her a little longer, have her begging through shallow, desperate breaths to give her what she wants, but as she finally slides two shaky fingers beneath the damp fabric of her panties, she knows that it is not necessary, not considering just how wet she is already.

The soft hiss Beca lets out in response to the way her fingers glide so easily through her own warm arousal almost feels premature, but she really cannot bring herself to care. Instead, she presses down against the sensitive flesh beneath her fingertips, pads moving so easily in a steady, gentle rhythm to begin with, one that causes Beca’s breath to catch momentarily in her throat. Of course, her pace picks up quickly—evidently, she does not have the same level of discipline as Chloe does when it comes to this—until her head is tipping back into the plush pillows, jaw slackening and lids fluttering slowly shut all over again.

“Fuck,” Beca murmurs under her breath, fingers sliding through wet, swollen folds, until she can dip her hand further down, one finger sinking experimentally into her throbbing center.

The rest of the world is practically non-existent to her at this point. Beca is entirely lost in the feeling of her fingers, the ones she is still picturing so clearly as Chloe’s, working her up in a way that has her whimpering desperately into the otherwise quiet, empty room, so much so that she does not even notice the sound of the apartment door opening, nor Chloe casually entering the bedroom only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight playing out before her.

“Oh, whoa…” Chloe all but stammers, jaw hanging open in mild disbelief.

It is the sound of Chloe’s voice that causes Beca to freeze momentarily, before she quickly moves her hand from between her legs. She can’t lie her way out of what she is doing; she is literally laying on top of the covers, moaning in reaction to her own touch, but God, she really wishes that she could.

“Fuck,” Beca whines, pale cheeks instantly coating with a deep shade of red. “I was just…”

She does not know how to finish her sentence, because it is pretty clear what she ‘was just’ doing.

“God,” Beca strains, free hand—the one that is not glistening so obviously with arousal the same way as the other—rising to cover her eyes. “Chlo, I’m so sorry, I—”

The sound of Chloe’s backpack dropping delicately to the floor cuts her off, and as Beca dares to peek briefly from between her shaky fingers, she sees the way Chloe is staring at her with wide, hungry eyes, head shaking gently.

“No, don’t apologize,” Chloe says both softly yet sincerely, no hesitation behind the way she begins to make her way toward the bed. Her eyes, filled with a very specific look of lust that Beca has seen many times before, are trained on Beca in something akin to disbelief. Her voice is soft, almost raspy even, though she has no more to say, not before she is leaning down to capture Beca’s lips with her own.

Beca wonders briefly if this is all in her head, if it is the fantasy she had been playing out only moments prior somehow just becoming more vivid, but the familiar feeling of Chloe’s full lips pressing against her own, the way they part slightly until her tongue can run delicately along Beca’s bottom lip, is entirely real, unmistakably so. In spite of her initial shock, Beca does not hesitate to reach out her hands to grasp the fabric of Chloe’s unbuttoned jacket, helping to guide her down onto the bed, until Chloe is straddling Beca’s thighs, the sound of her shrugging off her outerwear evident in Beca’s ears.

“I can leave if you want me to,” Chloe murmurs against her lips, voice still low and raspy, “But I want to touch you so bad right now, Bec.”

Admittedly, Beca misses the feeling of Chloe’s lips against her own as she eventually pulls back, and Beca can tell that Chloe has had to force herself to do so, can see the way her hungry gaze lowers toward her already kiss-swollen lips, desperate to lean back in. Her chest is already moving a little faster with her quickening breaths, the same way Beca’s is as she gazes up into her intense, lust-filled stare.

Neither of them needs to say anything else, because they both know exactly what they want, so Beca tilts her face to reconnect their lips, and Chloe easily returns the gesture.

“What were you thinking about?” Chloe mumbles, voice muffled by the way she presses kisses repeatedly to Beca’s lips. It does not surprise Beca, the fact that Chloe wants to know the intimate details. Chloe is definitely a talker, after all, and while Beca is not normally so forthcoming with the words herself, Chloe has already caught her in a state of vulnerability. So, they fall quickly in a quiet murmur, one that has Chloe biting down gently onto Beca’s bottom lip.

“You,” Beca admits breathily, her stomach tensing beneath the feeling of Chloe’s hot fingers trailing down her body to pick up where Beca left off. “I was thinking about you, how bad I wanted it to be you touching me.”

She has barely gotten out the last word before her breath hitches in her throat, the feeling of Chloe’s fingers dipping beneath the fabric of her panties to press against her throbbing clit entirely welcomed—needed, in fact.

It seems that there is no time for teasing, for Chloe making her beg her to touch her; it is clear that Chloe is just as desperate as Beca is, and she hears the way her breathing grows ragged as she trails her lips toward her jaw, open mouthed kisses left deliberately in her path. How Chloe always knows exactly what Beca wants, exactly how to touch her, is one of those things Beca will never not be in awe of. Her fingers push fast, tight circles into her aching clit as she kisses her way messily downward, and Beca can literally _hear_ how wet she is beneath Chloe’s expert touch.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca breathes, head tipping back into the pillows again, though she makes sure to watch Chloe’s movements, to take in the sight of her settling between her parted legs. It is only a matter of seconds that she goes without any contact, but as Chloe pulls her hand out from inside of Beca’s panties, Beca cannot help but whine softly, body beginning to ache with sheer need and anticipation all over again.

Had Chloe not just walked in on her literally fucking herself, Beca might be a little embarrassed by how wet she knows Chloe can see she is as she begins to peel the barrier of her shorts and panties down her legs. The cool air as Chloe pushes her thighs further apart once the items have been easily removed and tossed aside causes a whimper to sound from the back of Beca’s throat, and the moan to fall from her lips is instantaneous as full lips wrap all too needily around her swollen clit.

Truly, Beca had not expected this when she had first slipped her hand between her legs, but she is absolutely not complaining. Her fingers easily wind into familiar red hair, jaw slackening again with the feeling of Chloe’s tongue pressing flat against her clit, rubbing against her in a way that sends a deeper heat flooding quickly between her legs.

“God, you taste so good,” Chloe mumbles as she pulls back briefly, before the tip of her tongue begins to glide through wet, swollen folds, the action pulling a desperate moan from deep within Beca’s core in response. Her back arches in the least subtle way, hips in turn pushing her further into Chloe’s touch.

Considering she had started this before Chloe had even gotten home, Beca knows she is not going to last long, that Chloe’s movements are only drawing her closer, faster, toward the edge of all she can take. So, the next addition is not necessary, but Beca is absolutely not complaining. Quite the opposite, in fact. Tongue flattening against her again, Chloe sinks two fingers deeply inside of her, tips curling to brush rhythmically against the perfect spot, and Beca is not sure she remembers a time she has felt everything so intensely.

It is always good with Chloe, but there are not words for the way she is making her feel right now. So, as Chloe’s free hand travels beneath the loose fabric of Beca’s shirt, until the pad of her finger is flickering in fast motion over the top of Beca’s already stiffened nipple, there is a certain feeling of ecstasy within her, of her body feeling so _full_ , so bursting with the kind of electricity only Chloe Beale can cause.

Chloe knows Beca’s body, knows that the way her walls clench tightly around her fingers and her legs tremble with a lack of control that she cannot handle anymore. That same wave of ecstasy washes over Beca in hot, repetitive waves as Chloe’s movements slow to a stop, with Beca whimpering so loudly that she would almost feel sorry for their neighbors if she had the ability to form coherent thoughts.

It takes a moment—several moments, in fact—for Beca to calm down, a process that is only slowed by the way Chloe begins to kiss her way back up her body. Even through the fabric of her shirt, the feeling of Chloe’s hot lips pressing against her causes Beca’s skin to prickle in their path. Her body trembles through her orgasm, and it is evident that Chloe finds the sight entirely gratifying as she hovers over the top of her. Chloe is breathless, but much more collected than Beca, and the way she stares down at her with hooded eyes has Beca trying to muster up the strength within her weakened body to push Chloe onto her back, desperate to climb on top of her and to make her moan, too.

The light push against Chloe’s shoulder is halted by the way Chloe lifts her hand to settle over the top of Beca’s, and Beca’s dark brows tug together slightly.

“Let me,” Beca urges, voice raspy and filled all over again with need.

Although Chloe bites down softly onto her lower lip, it seems she cannot help her light chuckle in response, head shaking gently. “I can’t.”

Beca wants to protest, but she is still entirely out of breath, still shaking through her high, so she just stares up at Chloe with a look of confusion, swallowing thickly to try to even herself out.

“Believe me, I wish I could,” Chloe continues, fingers wrapping delicately around Beca’s hand, the one still pressed against her shoulder. She lifts it toward her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of pale knuckles. “I have to get back to school, I literally came home to grab a textbook I’d forgotten.”

Beca understands the chuckle now, and her cheeks instantly darken a shade in realization, a whine leaving her still swollen lips. It is met with another soft, breathy laugh from Chloe in response, and Beca feels her pressing another kiss to the back of her fingers.

“It’s okay,” Chloe promises with sincerity, “I couldn’t walk in on you doing that and not take over. You have no idea how ridiculously sexy that sight was, Beca.”

Beca glances up toward her with a slightly arched brow, and Chloe responds with a soft nod of her head. “Seriously,” she says, eventually releasing the gentle grip she has on Beca’s hand to now sit herself up properly. “Just wait until tonight, when I’m home for the day.” That hint of lust flickers in blue eyes again, Chloe’s lips curving into a subtle yet knowing smirk. “I’ll show you.”


	2. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has been thinking about Beca all day, about the sight she walked in on earlier... Finally, with school over for the day, she can do something about it.

Apparently, Beca is feeling better. And about time too, Chloe thinks. Chloe has been worried about her the past week; she won’t say so, but Beca is definitely a little dramatic when she is not feeling good, and those dramatics certainly grab Chloe’s attention. That is something Beca has always been good at, in fact, getting Chloe’s attention. It started the very first time they met, back at their college’s activity fair the first week of Beca’s arrival, and honestly, Beca has had her hooked ever since.

Of course, no matter how huge a part of her life Beca Mitchell is, they are not entirely codependent. Chloe can be without her for short periods of time without finding herself completely yearning for her… Or, okay, she can at least handle a few hours at school, with the knowledge that she will get to see Beca once she is home later in the day.

Today, however, is proving to be much, _much_ more difficult for her than most days, thanks to the scene Chloe had walked in on when she’d hurried back to their apartment to retrieve a forgotten textbook. Realistically, she could’ve just borrowed one from the school library for the day or even shared with somebody else, but since Beca has been feeling unwell, Chloe figured she would make the journey home—they live pretty close to campus, anyway—and make sure Beca was doing okay.

To say that she had been doing okay would be an understatement, of course. Beca had been doing _great_ , if the way she’d been reacting to her own touch was anything to go by, and the sight that had ultimately led to their impromptu midday tryst has been playing on a loud, continuous loop in Chloe’s distracted mind the whole day since.

Normally, Chloe’s school days pass by quickly, thanks in large part to the fact that she truly does love her classes. Time apparently moves backwards today, though, and by the time Chloe’s last class lets out, she is itching to get back to she and Beca’s apartment. Of course, she has one very specific reason in mind.

Fortunately, the journey home is not a long one. Chloe can walk it easily, though she kind of wishes she had driven today. Regardless, in less than twenty minutes, she finds herself unlocking the front door with her key fob and letting herself in.

(A part of her hopes it will be to the sight she had walked in on once today already. A larger part of her, of course, knows that she won’t—Beca will be much more careful from now on, the thought of which makes Chloe pout.)

Instantly, as her gaze falls on Beca curled up into a corner of the couch, still wearing the pajamas she has been wearing all day, Chloe can tell that she is somewhat on edge. Honestly, it’s kind of adorable, though Chloe chooses not to voice as such.

“Hey,” Beca greets somewhat warily. It is obvious she is trying to sound like her normal self, so Chloe makes sure to bite back the amused grin that threatens to break out onto her glossed lips. “How was school?”

“School was good,” Chloe shrugs, her own smile a natural one as she dumps her bag down onto the opposite end of the couch. Maybe Beca is acting a little awkwardly, but Chloe isn’t, and proceeds to lean down to press a greeting peck to Beca’s lips, the same way she would most days. As she pulls back, Chloe drops carefully onto the couch beside Beca, eyeing her curiously. “Are you okay?” Chloe asks with genuine concern. “You really have nothing to be embarrassed about, you know?”

Beca’s wince in reaction is entirely apparent. “How about we just…” She flops back against the couch with a very obvious groan, arm lifting to cover her eyes. “Don’t talk about that.”

Although she wants to reassure her that it really is okay—because it _is_ , it genuinely is—Chloe decides to comply. So, instead of continuing, she simply allows herself a small, soft chuckle, reaching out a hand to gently wrap her fingers around Beca’s wrist, carefully moving her arm away from her face. “Okay. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Beca pouts, gaze shifting toward Chloe. “Thank you.”

All Chloe does in response is nod her head. For good measure, she leans closer to press another gentle kiss to Beca’s lips, one that Beca returns easily. As short a kiss as it may be at first, Chloe is sure she can literally _feel_ some of the tension leaving Beca’s body. It causes her to smile softly in response. And to linger rather than pulling all the way away, taking immediate note of the way Beca’s gaze drops quickly toward her lips. Maybe she really is okay. In fact, maybe Beca has been thinking the same thing as Chloe has the whole day.

Chloe decides to test the waters, and rather than close the gap again, she simply smirks—one of those knowing smirks, the kind that makes Beca gently bite down onto her bottom lip. “We don’t have to talk about it, but…” She trails off, her own gaze lowering momentarily to Beca’s lips, soft and inviting. “Follow me,” Chloe croons, slowly standing upright, and motions Beca up with a crooked finger to follow.

While Beca does not respond, nor does she protest. A step or two ahead, as Chloe reaches out a hand behind her, she feels the comforting, familiar sensation of Beca’s fingers instantly lacing through her own.

“Uh, what are we doing?” Beca questions a little dumbly.

Chloe simply chuckles softly in response. “You’ll see.”

It is really not much of a mystery, considering the path from their living room and through to their bedroom is a pretty straightforward one. So, Beca asks no further questions, nor does Chloe give any further answers.

There has been a deep sense of desire coursing through Chloe the entire day, ever since walking in on Beca in their bedroom earlier on. So, it is not exactly out of left field, the way she tugs Beca into the bedroom and immediately toward their bed. Though, Chloe turns, this time to face Beca, and allows their gazes to meet as she walks backwards with both of Beca’s hands in her own.

Her intentions have been obvious all along, though she notices that distinct smirk tugging at Beca’s lips now, too. Like perhaps her earlier embarrassment has finally subsided, and maybe she now even sees how incredibly _hot_ the whole thing had been.

For good measure, Chloe pauses as the backs of her legs hit the edge of their bed.

“Hey, Bec, will you do something for me?” Chloe begins, the pads of her thumbs running delicately over the backs of Beca’s knuckles. Beca simply eyes her, waiting for further instruction. “I could use some water, could you go get me some?”

For a brief moment, Beca looks a little confused. Chloe had clearly brought her here with explicit intent, so the request seems a little off key. “Uh, sure,” she nods regardless, “Are you okay?” In spite of herself, as Chloe’s head nods in confirmation, Beca releases the gentle grasp she has on Chloe’s hands, heading back toward the door.

As per her earlier promise, the one that entailed _showing_ Beca just how much she’d enjoyed the sight she’d walked in on earlier, Chloe knows she has to act fast.

With Beca now safely out of the room and headed for the kitchen, Chloe quickly sheds her jacket. It is perhaps not the sexiest of scenes, the way she then proceeds to kick off her jeans, nor to hastily remove her shirt. But, keeping the time she has in mind, she tosses each item aside, before lowering onto her side of the bed.

In all honesty, all Beca really has to do is _look_ at Chloe a certain way and Chloe will feel a desperate ache spreading between her legs. So, with earlier’s mental image burned into her mind, it is really no surprise, the fact that all she has to do is stroke a finger between her parted legs, over the top of her panties, to feel just how wet she already is.

(Honestly, there had been a point a couple hours before where Chloe had considered going into the bathroom and sexting Beca—she had _needed_ a release. The idea of waiting, of doing this directly _with_ Beca, had of course won out, and Chloe now finds herself glad for the fact as she hears the approaching sound of footsteps outside of their bedroom door.)

Beca’s arrival comes just as Chloe has begun to slide her hand beneath the damp fabric of her panties, and while Chloe is not looking at her, she can sense the way Beca nearly drops the glass of water in her hand.

It is too tempting, not to at least chance a glance, and so Chloe does. Hand dipping further inside of her underwear, her gaze flickers toward the door, the sight of Beca’s wide eyes fixed on her so carefully making her glad to have done so. It causes a smirk to tug at the corner of Chloe’s lips, even more so as she sees Beca slowly making her way closer to the bed.

The water—the one Chloe never actually wanted—is set down on the bedside table, with Chloe’s lids fluttering shut in response to the feeling of her own finger sweeping across her clit, and soon she is registering the feeling of the mattress dipping slightly beneath the weight of Beca’s knees.

“I told you I was going to show you how hot it was,” Chloe murmurs through a shallow breath, teeth sinking gently down into her lower lip as she presses her finger down a little more firmly.

Chloe wants to open her eyes, wants to see Beca’s reaction, but she can _hear_ Beca moving, can feel her shuffling closer, and the mental image is reward enough.

The feeling of Beca’s thighs straddling her own causes the smirk on Chloe’s lips to widen some, only more so with the feeling of Beca’s soft lips pressing needily against her own.

Beca is kneeling so that she is higher up than Chloe, so Chloe tilts her face upward, lips pressing just as hungrily back against Beca’s.

“Okay,” Beca mumbles into the kiss. Her hand slides between Chloe’s body and her palm, until Beca’s fingers are replacing Chloe’s inside of her panties, pads pressing firmly down against her clit. “You made your point.”

“I did?” Chloe breathes, finally pulling away from the kiss. She leans back slightly, hands flattening onto the bed behind her to hold herself upright, and stares up at Beca’s face through darkened eyes, taking in her expression.

“Mhm,” Beca nods, bottom lip tugging in between her teeth. The slow pace of her fingers has begun to pick up some, until she has begun to press small, tight circles into the sensitive flesh beneath them. Her free hand reaches over to settle on the mattress behind Chloe, with Beca leaning her body forward slightly against Chloe’s.

It is a fairly simple touch, the way Beca’s fingers press their circles into Chloe’s throbbing clit, but it is enough to cause a certain, delicious aching between Chloe’s legs. Her head tips back to accommodate the soft moan that falls from between her lips.

“No,” Beca says with a certain amount of force, one that has Chloe’s lids shooting open. She glances upward to the sight of Beca hovering above her, blue eyes drawing in her in. “Keep looking at me,” Beca instructs with that same force, two fingers sliding easily through wet, swollen folds.

“Fuck,” Chloe whispers through a shaky breath, because if there is anything hotter than Beca Mitchell on top of her, drawing her closer to what Chloe anticipates to be an incredibly intense orgasm, it is a _forceful_ Beca Mitchell. Of the two, Chloe is normally the more dominant one in the bedroom, so when the roles reverse, she cannot help but be entirely at Beca’s mercy.

As Beca’s fingers slide a little lower, teasing at Chloe’s wet center, Chloe bites down harshly onto her lower lip, doing all she can to keep herself focused. She wants to follow Beca’s demands, wants to obey her, but _fuck_ , with the way Beca is touching her, it is hard for her not to get too caught up, too lost in her own euphoria already.

“I said look at me,” Beca’s voice breaks into Chloe’s thoughts, just as her lids flutter shut. Chloe does as she is instructed, a soft whimper rising in the back of her throat as Beca gently sinks two fingers deeply inside of her.

“God, Beca,” Chloe breathes raggedly, her hips beginning to move instinctively against the feeling of Beca’s fingers. While the pace of her breathing has quickened, body beginning to shake slightly, Chloe still manages to murmur a soft, “You’ve been thinking about this all day too, huh?”

“I’ve been thinking about something,” Beca responds in a soft voice, the tips of her fingers curling to stroke against the arch of Chloe’s walls with each new thrust. The feeling causes Chloe to bite down a little harder onto her lip, the pace and volume of her repetitive whimpering increasing as Beca leans in to press her parted lips to the soft skin of Chloe’s neck, right below her ear. “Can I use the strap?” Beca murmurs quietly, breath hot against Chloe’s skin.

The very words cause Chloe to clench tightly around Beca’s fingers, around the way they are sunk so deeply inside of her, and the way her head nods is almost desperate—disbelieving, even.

The hand Beca has pressed against the mattress slides over to wrap her fingers around Chloe’s, until she can lift Chloe’s hand between her legs, as if to replace her own. “Take those off,” Beca instructs lowly, referring to Chloe’s damp panties, which are currently doing nothing more than getting in the way. She shuffles backward until her weight is entirely off of Chloe’s body. Beca, clearly riding on a new wave of either lust or confidence—perhaps both?—continues, “Then keep touching yourself,” she hesitates only briefly, “But don’t you dare come.”

Beca’s words are enough to cause Chloe’s walls to clench again, to bring her closer and closer to her peak. Evidently, Beca’s earlier embarrassment has somehow been channeled into something more akin to empowerment, and Chloe is absolutely not complaining. The only thing that does make her whine slightly is the loss of contact as Beca leans over to retrieve their pink strapless strap-on from the drawer beside their bed. Chloe is wet enough that she doesn’t even need the bottle of lube Beca brings out alongside the strap, but she appreciates the gesture regardless, and, as instructed, gets to work on removing her soaked underwear.

Disobeying orders momentarily, Chloe does not immediately pay attention to her aching clit the way she would really like to. The sensation between her legs is so strong, her body throbbing so desperately, but there is something alight inside of her now, something that craves more of Beca. So, without giving Beca the chance to protest, Chloe leans forward to tug at the fabric of Beca’s loose fitting shirt, lifting it upward to peel away from her body. Naturally, Beca complies, and the sight of her half-naked girlfriend causes Chloe’s body to react in the most delicious way.

If anything had been missing earlier, it had been this: the sight in front of Chloe. Beca, body exposed, and it is a sight that Chloe had missed, one that she is so appreciative of now as she stares hungrily up at Beca’s half unclothed form.

Since Beca is already braless, Chloe chooses to catch up, her hands lifting behind her own back to desperately unhook the clasp of her bra. The garment slides easily from her body, until Chloe can toss it aside with the growing pile of their clothes. Beca’s pajama shorts and panties are the next and final items to come off, and Chloe literally whimpers at the sight.

As desperate as Chloe feels for further contact, as strong as her need to just reach down and touch herself like Beca had asked her to is, she is much too enraptured by the sight of Beca before her, naked and entirely more beautiful than any one person really has any right to be. Her own desperation is far too intense for her to stay where she is, Beca is just _too_ tempting, so Chloe sits forward, gently taking the toy from Beca’s grasp.

“Let me,” Chloe whispers, her free hand slipping between Beca’s parted thighs. There is a certain feeling of elation that comes from feeling just how wet a person is purely from what _they_ have been doing to _you_ , and Chloe feels it as her fingers meet with Beca’s pooling arousal. “Holy fuck, Beca,” Chloe breathes, kneeling up to capture Beca’s already kiss-swollen lips with her own. Beca whimpers in response, but does not pull away.

The beauty of a strapless strap-on—a stupid name, if you were to ask Chloe—is that it does something for both the wearer and the one receiving. The way the toy curves on the wearer’s side causes it to rub in all of the right places, and Chloe relishes in the way it slides so easily inside of Beca as she slips it into place. Even more so, Beca’s verbal reaction.

 _Of course_ Chloe likes an in-charge Beca, but it is hard for her to fully relinquish control. It always has been, so Beca does not fight her as Chloe leans her weight against Beca’s body, arching her back slightly. The strap stands between her legs, the sight so inviting, and Chloe realizes she was right in thinking that the additional lube would be unnecessary. It is all but forgotten about as she climbs astride Beca’s lap, with Beca reaching down a hand to gently guide the toy into Chloe’s throbbing center.

The way it moves as Chloe’s hips lower to take in the full length must cause the toy to move inside of Beca too, because a distinct whimper falls from Beca’s now parted lips, one that causes Chloe’s entire body to clench, her whole being dripping with total and utter lust.

It takes only a short moment for Chloe to adjust to the feeling of the silicone toy filling her, before she is able to begin moving her hips, slowly at first, though her pace is soon increasing. She notes the way Beca’s body moves in sync with her own, until Beca is laying back against the mattress, with Chloe sitting on top of her, hips rocking hard against Beca’s, against the toy pressing deeply inside of both of them.

Beca is the one to curse this time as Chloe’s upper body leans forward, her palm flattening on the bed above Beca’s head. “Fuck,” Beca breathes desperately, her own hand moving to grip harshly at Chloe’s waist, fingers curling to draw Chloe’s hips closer, to further increase the pace of her movements.

Although Chloe has been imagining this moment the whole day, she has to admit that nothing could’ve prepared her for the reality. Nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight of Beca lying beneath her, her chest rising and falling faster with her quickening breaths as Chloe’s hips grind down against her, their toy causing them so much shared pleasure.

Although Chloe would like to prolong this, to almost capture this very moment somehow, the way her body aches and her verbal reactions grow louder makes it evident that she is nearing her edge, riding so much closer to that final release.

“Don’t,” Beca orders breathlessly, noting the way Chloe has begun to slow the movement of her hips. “Don’t stop.” Fingers grabbing down a little more tightly onto Chloe’s hip, Beca helps her to move more quickly again, until Chloe is moaning repetitively on top of her, her body trembling through the intense orgasm that hits her all at once.

Only when it becomes apparent that Chloe can’t keep moving does Beca release the grasp she has on her hip, marveling up with lust-filled eyes at the way Chloe rides out the high of her orgasm.

Even as she comes to an eventual stop, Chloe can still feel her entire body shaking, her hips trembling as she kneels upward to effectively slide the toy out of her. She whimpers through the remnants of her high as she relaxes back onto Beca’s thighs, head tipped back and long hair sticking to the beads of sweat to have formed on the back of her neck.

Chloe’s body continues to move, to almost replicate her prior movements, albeit much more slowly, until she is finally able to calm herself down some. Beca, of course, watches the sight with wide, hungry eyes as she removes the toy with a small whimper of her own. She drops it down onto the bed and out of their way, much more concerned with her hands being on Chloe’s body instead.

Naturally, Chloe does not fight it as Beca begins to sit herself upright, one hand settling on Chloe’s lower back. The other rises to cup her cheek, and Chloe ducks her head to press her parted lips somewhat lazily against Beca’s. Admittedly, she is pretty spent from their last few moments, but not so much that she cannot kiss Beca back. She will never _not_ kiss Beca back.

“God,” Beca murmurs against Chloe’s lips, the hand on her back sliding until she can wrap her arm securely around Chloe’s waist. Carefully, Beca leans her body into Chloe’s until she can lay her down. Beca lays on her side, arm still wrapped around Chloe’s body, and looks down at the sight of her girlfriend as she tries to normalize her breathing.

Finally, Chloe’s lids flutter open to the sight of Beca looking down at her, of Beca really studying her expression. Her stare is enough to make even Chloe feel a little bit shy, to cause a soft blush to creep across her formerly pale cheeks, but Chloe is definitely not _embarrassed_. If anything, as Beca leans down to press a lingering kiss against her lips, Chloe is simply still reeling from their last few moments together, from an evening to have far surpassed any of her expectations.

Breathing steadying some, Chloe breaks from their slow kiss, though only enough to look up at Beca. She refuses to pull too much further away, wanting desperately to be as close to her as possible. Chloe licks over her lips, gaze scanning Beca’s face. “Is that what you were thinking about?” Chloe asks through something of a husked tone, her voice raspy from her prior moaning, from the way she so loudly voiced her intense feelings of immeasurable pleasure.

“Mhm,” Beca nods, bringing up a hand to gently push a few stray strands of red hair from Chloe’s forehead. “Something like that.” Beca’s breathing is evening out again now, too. There is a slight upturn at the corner of her lips, one that Chloe focuses in on, her own expression easily mirroring Beca’s. “Exactly like that, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is right [here](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
